Scars
by ordermask
Summary: Let's put a smile on that FACE' Jack will always remeber those seven words-what his father did all those years ago to him 'Scared' him Mentally and Phsycially-There is NO Bella-Just a boy named Jack Mercer-This IS a Slash -READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. How he got them

I own nothing-nothing belongs to me-please don't sue me

**Note: Just to let you guys know the whole idea with the scars I had gotten from the movie the Dark Night (Which kicked ass!) I do not own that, the whole idea with the scars and the story how my character got them, was all from the Movie 'Dark Knight'. I DO NOT OWN THAT-THAT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! NOTHING BELONGS TO ME! Now pleas read and REVIEW!**

_Scars_

That's all people saw and though when they looked at me. Wondering how he got that way. Did he self mutilate, was it accident? No it was neither. It was from my father, he wanted to put a smile on my face.

I was a tall seventeen year old boy, about 6'2, very pale skin almost sickly, lanky, my hair was thick and unruly I could never tame it. My eyes were bright sapphire and my teeth perfectly straight and white. The only two things on my appearance that I liked about myself.

I would have been a very handsome boy, if it wasn't for the scars on my face. No. it was not small scar that you could look at for a second and just brush it off. On the each side of my mouth were big long deep scars. Those made me look like I was always smiling. That's all people saw when they looked at me.

Scars

See my father Michael; he doesn't even deserve that name. Gave me these scars when I was around eight, then he was set to jail. I don't like thinking of the whole event and my past, I try to forget it but I can't when I look at the mirror in the morning.

All I could see were the scars.

That whole night I remember crystal clear, you see my father was a drinker and a fiend, and one night he goes off crazier then usually. My mother 'Evelyn' grabs the kitchen knife to defend herself. Michael did not like that so he kicked her hard, so hard that she flew her head into the kitchen table. Little did I or Michael know that it killed her.

I thought she just passed out.

Michael looks down at my mother-now thinking she was still alive and he say '_Why so Serious'_! He kicks her hard then comes toward me with the blade in his hand, he grabs the back of my head and brings my face close to his and he says-' _Why so serious'_ he spat at me. He stuck the blade in my mouth takes his hand under my chin to keep my mouth closed; he tiled his head up to the side and says-

'_Let's put a smile on that face!'_

Those words will always be engraved into my mind; there was not one day that I thought about what happened to me all those years ago. I was forever scared physically and mentally. Even though he is locked in prison, he still tortures me day to day; like he did all those years ago-I will never forgot what he had done to me.

Now after the '_Scar thing'_ that's what I liked to call it, I was sent to live with my mothers mom; my grandmother Nellie. It was not so good growing up with her, know I'm not saying she was a bad guardian; she was anything but the sort. My grandmother had Cancer she was always sick lying in bed; and I had to take care of her. But towards into my teens it started to get worse, so bad that she couldn't go to work anymore; and we had to go on welfare.

Right when I turned seventeen she passed away, and I was left alone. I thought maybe I had to live on the street, I mean I had nowhere to go; I was alone. But little did I know my Grandmother had a adopted son named 'Charlie Swan'. Child services had told me that Nellie had decide when I came into her care, that if anything were to ever happen to her; I would live with Charlie. I wasn't very keen on the idea I mean I didn't even know the man, but child services told me it was either him or foster care.

_I choose Charlie _

So now this is were I reside in a little town called Forks Washington, it rained there more than any other place in the country. And I loved it- I always loved the rain, I know it's strange but I am a strange guy. There was only one thing I hated about this place; the town was so fuckin small I hated it. There wasn't even a starbucks there, I had to go to Fuckin Seattle if I wanted some good coffee.

Now Charlie was a cool guy a little quiet but he was a decent man, he was a single guy never married and he was the police chief of Forks; I guess I couldn't get away with any shit. He didn't hover over me like my grandmother, he let me do my own thing; I wasn't a baby I new how to handle myself.

I moved in towards the middle of the summer, I didn't have to worry about starting school right away; I don't think I was ready for that. I had to adjust to my new home I had to get the feel of the place, and the people.

People here where not really welcoming of me they always steer clear of me; I always got stares and whispers. Mothers would steer there children away from me, its not like I was a serial killer; I just had scars. But hey I was used to it I have been living with it for ten years, I brushed it off. There was nothing I could do to change there minds about me, I will always have them; I could never rid them off of my face.

_All they will see is the scars._


	2. First day of school

NOTE: Hey there guys-Just to let you know, Noting I mean nothing belongs to me, the whole concept and the story how Jack got the scars does not belong to me

**NOTE: Hey there guys-Just to let you know, Nothing I mean nothing belongs to me, the whole concept and the story how Jack got the scars does not belong to me. That came from the Movie 'Dark Night'-WHICH I DO NOT OWN! I OWN NOTHING! Now please Review-or I will stop writing this story-And pictures of my characters in my story will be in my profile.**

I got up around seven to start my first day at Forks High school-I got up slowly from my bed stretching all the kinks in my back. I grabbed my towel and toiletry bag and headed into the bathroom. I took a long hot shower, trying to ease my nerves on my first day of school.

After I was done I towel dried my thick unruly hair, no matter how many times I tried combing it out, but I could never tame it; so I just gave up. I changed into black jeans with a black belt, a gray white beater then over it was a black long sleeve sweater; I slipped on some black boots.

I made my way downstairs to find Charlie nowhere to be found, this was nothing uncommon with him he always was gone when I woke up; but we always had dinner together. My stomach growled for some food but I ignored it, I never ate breakfast; I usual just grabbed something to drink and I was out the door.

I slipped on my black pea coat and slung my backpack onto my shoulder, and I was out the door. I locked the front door, and made my way down the drive way to my red truck that Charlie had bought me as a welcoming present. It was nothing new, it was rather old the red paint was fading and I was slightly rusting; but I didn't care.

It was a car.

I turned the heater onto flew blast, I loved the rain in forks but damn it got cold here; and summer just ended mind you. I lit a cigarette as I drove to school, now I wasn't a heavy smoker or anything like that, I just did it when I was stressed , Nervous, or sad; which had been quit often these days.

The school was not that hard to find it was about a ten minute drive from the house, now it wasn't a big building, it was a bunch of small buildings; around six of them. The parking lot was half full by the time I got there, kids surrounding there cars; chattering and all that Jazz.

When I stepped out of the car the loud chattering had toned down, I could hear whispering as I locked my car. There were a few different reaction from my new fellow classmates, some kids gasped, pointed, or covered there mouths. I heard a few of there whispers '_Look at his face' 'Man what the hell happened to him' 'Did he do it to himself' 'Hey that's the kid my father told me about, man I didn't think the scars were that bad'_ it really should have bothered me, but I was used to it now.

I took in a long drag of my cigarette and threw it to the ground as I made my way into the main office. At the front dusk there sat a red frizzy haired women, filling out some papers. I leaned onto the desk looking down at her she was so engrossed with her work she didn't notice me.

"Excuse me" I called to her.

She looked up at me with a toothy smiled but it fell immediately as her eyes focused on my scars. Of course they didn't see me at first, there eyes always came to the scars. Her mouth was open slightly she was mumbling a few words trying to speak but nothing came out; could she be anymore rude.

"My name is Jack Mercer" I informed her she was still staring at the scars.

I slammed my hand onto the table "Excuse me!" I snapped her

"S-sorry w-what did you say?" She asked with a stutter.

I rolled my eyes "My name is Jack Mercer" I informed her "I'm new"

"Oh!" She shot up from her seat and made her way to the file ling cabinet, and pulled out two sheets of blue paper.

"Here y-you go" She stuttered handing me the two sheets of paper, as I took it away from her shaking hand.

"This I-is y-your schedule" she said avoiding her eyes away from my face "A-and the M-map of the school" I snapped them out of her shaking hands.

The day pretty much went on like that some teachers were afraid to look at me or were always stuttering as they looked at me. And the kids they were even worse they shyed away from me as I sat down, like I was some type of disease; its not like there were going to get them too.

Teenagers were so stupid.

There was this girl Jessica Stanley I met she was pretty nice, of course she looked at my scars; but at least she looked at me. I wasn't sure if she was doing it out of pity, but she didn't have that fake pity tone; like you were patronizing- she didn't sound like that. But I will admit that she didn't talk a lot she didn't shut up, as we entered English class until we walked out.

She offered for me to eat lunch with her friends which I gladly accepted, I didn't want to sit alone and be a Fuckin loner; I was strange enough. She chatted on and on about some nonsense as we bought out lunch, I just nodded my head a few times; pretending to pay attention. I don't think she even noticed she was to engrossed into what she was talking about, she only shut up as we sat down at the round table; two other guys sat there and one other chick.

"Jack I would like you to meet Angela Webber" Jessica said pointing to the other brown haired girl who glanced at my scars to long then looked up at me and smiled.

"And Mike Newton" he said pointing to a long haired blonde "And Eric Yorkie" He said pointing to a long haired Asian boy. They stared at me for a long time with there mouths slightly open.

"Something bothering you three" I said sweetly leaning on the table.

Mike shook from his gaze "No" He squeaked, I laughed

I rolled my eyes "It's alright guys" I said "It's not a disease you can't catch them" I said leaning back in my seat.

The three of them looked at each other afraid of what to say or what to do.

"Do they hurt?" Eric blurted out, which got a smack from Angela "Ow!" he said grabbing his shoulder.

"That's rude!" She hissed glaring down at me, he just shrugged

I laughed "No they don't hurt" I said opening my bottle of water.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" I snapped, there head shot up

They didn't answer "Guys chill there is nothing you could do to hurt my feelings" I explained to them "I've heard it all before" I said with a smiled

They seem to calm down a bt"Sorry Jack" Angela whispered looking at me "We were being really rude"

I shrugged "Don't worry" I said taking a gulp of my water "I've had worse said and done to me"

Lunch went on pretty good Angela warmed up to me we talked about my hobbies what I liked to do and stuff, but Mike and Eric were really silent afraid to say something wrong; god they were pussys.

Lunch was about over when I finally saw them, there were five of them; and they were all breathtaking. There were three boys and two girls, there were completely different from each other. The two girls were beautiful the first girl was tall had long flowing blonde hair she had beauty that every girl would be envious of, the other girl was shirt and slim she was small-she had short spiky inky hair; she reminded me off a pixie. The three boys were just as beautiful, there first boy was burly big as a body builder had short brown hair. The second boy was toned had curly blonde hair like a halo, and the last boy almost made me gasp. He was beautiful he was lanky but slightly toned, with bronzed color hair; god he was god like his beauty astounded me. But one strange thing about the five of them, were they all had chalk white skin; with dark circles under there eyes like they haven't slept.

"I see you have found the Cullen's" Jessica said with a giggle from next to me

I didn't take my eyes off of them "Who are they?" I asked not taking my eyes of the bronzed haired one.

"They moved here from Alaska two years ago" She began "There all adopted, the father Dr. Cullen took them in I guess his wife cannot have kids" She said

"But don't even think about it" She began "There all together" I rolled my eyes. She thought I wanted to date the girls.

"The two blondes are twins" she said as she took a bite of a fry. "Rosalie and Jasper" She began "The burly one is Emmett, the inky haired one is Alice " She gulped down some soda "And the copper haired one is Edward"

"So which ones are together" I asked

She cleared her throat "Rosalie is with Emmett" She told me "Jasper is with Alice" and she stopped

"And what about Edward?" I asked looking at her

She laughed "The girls at this school are not good enough for him" She said with a snooty tone

"He could be gay" And right when those words came out of my moth, Emmett burst out laughing, I watched Edward smack his brother.

'There was no way he could have heard me' I thought

I shook my head "What a weird bunch" I said looking back at them to find Edward looking at me with a hard glare.

His eyes were intense his brow was furrowed, like he was concentrating really hard. His chalk paled hands were clenched really tight onto his pants, like he was in some type of pain. He leaned forward in his sit his elbows rested on his thighs, I thought maybe it was the scars but he wasn't looking at them; he was looking into my eyes.

"Maybe he is gay" I muttered to myself, Emmett burst out laughing, but this time Edward ignored him. It went on like that or the rest of lunch until the bell rang, and I sprang out of my seat.

_And I headed off to Biology_

**Dun Dun Dun: Cliffhanger, Laughs and runs away.**


	3. The Men's Room

Note: Hey there guys-thank you for the lovely reviews-BUT I WANT MORE

**Note: Hey there guys-thank you for the lovely reviews-BUT I WANT MORE! Please review and read-or I will stop writing-I want at least TWO reviews before I continue-Any ways thank you Lionclaw-LOVE YA! Keep reviewing for me darling-Oh and I own nothing and nothing belongs to me.**

I walked with Mike Newton to Biology sadly we had class together. I didn't hate the kid, but he was very skittish. He would stutter every time I spoke to him, if I bumped into him he would recoil back like my skin burnt him.

Once I enter the room Mike scurried to his seat, I rolled my eyes. I made my way to the front desk, the teacher Mr. Stafford was writing today's assignment on the dry erase board; he didn't see me.

"Excuse me sir?" I asked, he turned around with a smile on his face, but it fell immediately.

The dry erase marker fell from his hand onto the floor his mouth slightly open; his eyes slightly squinted focusing on my face; to clarify if those scars were actually on my face.

"Something you find interesting sir?" I asked leaning my hands onto the desk.

He cleared his throat and bent down to pick up the marker "You must be jack" He squeaked, I almost laughed.

"Well have an empty seat in the back" He said fumbling with some papers, some of them fell. "Edward hold up your hand!" He called looking over my shoulder.

I froze. Great now I have to sit next to this sexy god like creature 'What" I thought 'Did I just call Edward Cullen Sexy?' I gave a nod to Mr. Stafford and I turned around to face the students. Most of them avoided there eyes to look at me, one girl I swear hid her face into what I assumed to be her boyfriend's shoulder.

The moment I sat down Edward stiffened next to me shifting his stool close to the edge of the lab table, he looked disgusted by me. I thought maybe that I smelled but I was sure I didn't, I took a shower this morning. 'Maybe it was the scars?' I thought, but he really didn't look scared of me. It seemed like he was struggling with something, like he was trying to hold himself back; he looked as if he wanted to lunge at me.

"Hey you alright Edward?" I asked facing my body towards him, he flinched

He nodded his head and clenched his eyes shut he started to shake slightly, he clenched his pale hand onto his pants; he held on so tightly that you can see the blue veins in his smooth pale skin.

"I'm fine!" He hissed, not bringing his eyes to me.

I recoiled back "Alright" I whispered.

It went like that for the rest of the period he rested his pale hand onto his forehead taking in deep breaths, looking like he was trying to control himself. I tried to focus on taking notes, but I was to focused on Edward. He looked as if he was in some type of pain; I thought maybe he was sick. I asked him if he needed to go to the nurse, but he ignored.

So I ignored him rest of the period.

Once the bell rang Edward jumped out of his seat, he was out of the room before anyone got up. I was stunned as I sat there at the lab table. He was disgusted by me-so much as if he was trying to control himself. I have lived with ridicule of this scars over the years, I have had all different reactions to them.

I have had children burst out in tears and screaming for there mothers, as they pointed at my face. Kids throw rocks at me as I walked home from school, one time I had a gang of kids kick the shit out of me when I was in the sixth grade. Adults were even worse, I couldn't even get hired in some places, there were afraid that I was going to scare the customers away.

But I have never gotten a reaction like the one I had gotten from Edward Cullen. The kids at school were nowhere near as bad were I used to live. So far the kids were decent; they seem to pity me more then being scared to death of me. But Edward he looked disgusted so much that it looked as if he wanted to lunge at me and attack me. But there was one reaction that I couldn't understand, he looked as if he was in pain; as if he was struggling with some inner turmoil.

I didn't understand that.

My last class was gym I was so glad I didn't have to play, I just sat out in the bleachers; and watched my fellow classmates play soccer. I was really glad the Angela Weber was in gym with me. She was really interesting to watch she assumed me, I come to realize a big fault with Angela. She could barley walk across a flat surface with out tripping. I counted at least twelve times that she tripped over herself, and if she wasn't tripping over herself she was knocking people down. She kicked this red headed chick in the face, and made her fall down; I laughed really hard.

Once gym was over I bolted out of there and headed to my locker, trying to there as fast as I can before the hallways got crowded. I spun my combo in fling the door open, and threw my backpack in there and slipped on my black pea coat.

I made a stop at the men's bathroom, to wash my hands. I always had that habit for years. I always washed my hands after school, it might sound OCD but its not. There are a lot of germs in school, and kids these days were not even the cleanly; it was disgusting. I never liked getting sick I hated laying home in bed, I always liked moving around; I could never sit in one place to long.

The Men's bathroom was empty as I walked in, I was glad; I didn't want to deal with any stares. The bathroom walls were disgusting, the walls were yellow, and the paint was chipping off revealing a disgusting puke green color. The blue and green tiles were chipped, stains covered the floor; also paper towels did as well. How lazy are people all you have to do is walk a few feet to the garbage bin, and throw it away. I had to talk over puddles and sticky towels, god knows what covered them; I shuttered at the thought.

The soap dispenser surprisingly was filled with soap, I guess the boys at Forks high didn't wash there hands. 'GROSS'. I turned the water onto to hot and lathered the pink soap onto my hands and scrubbed; I quickly rinsed them off. As I dried my hands and threw the brown paper towel in the garbage bin, the wooden door of the men's room opened and shut with a bang.

I looked up to see the god like creature standing before me, his pale hands were in his pockets. His hair slightly askew as if he was running his hands through it over an over again, but it wasn't messy; it was sexy-messy sexy. His beautiful topaz eyes were hard, there were intense; he stood there just staring at me.

"Hey Edward" I said as I tried to walk past him, but I was pushed slightly against the yellow chipped wall. I gasped as his pale hand made contact with my neck; his hand was pale white and ice cold; like he just had his hand in a bucket off ice.

"W-what are you doing?" I stuttered, as his pale fingers trailed up and down my neck

He was silent as he touched me. His head nuzzled my neck as he took in a deep breath as if he was taking in my scent. I made my way to push him away from me, but his hard body pushed my body even more against the wall; I couldn't move I was stuck. His pale hands framed my face, I gasped at his cold touch. I placed my warm hands on his forearms, bringing my sapphire eyes to his topaz ones.

"Edward?" I whispered, as his thumbs rubbed my cheeks "What are you doing?" I asked in such a whisper I could barley hear myself.

His eyes seemed to dilate; he brought his body even closer to mine. He took his face into my neck, his cold breath on my neck; made me gasp. What was he doing to me, he was acting crazy; but his soft touch was driving me wild. I wanted to touch him, I wanted to run my hands threw his hair and kiss his neck.

"I'm trying so hard" His voice was music to my ears "You have no idea how hard I'm trying" He said with a hard voice.

I furrowed my brow "Edward?" I said "What are you doing/" I said with a breath

I moved my head to the side, my hair brushing against his face, I felt him stiffen as he gasped. His cold hands pressed my chest so hard against the wall that I let out a gasp in pain, he was actually hurting me.

"E-edward!" I gasped as his chest compressed my lungs. How could he do this, there was no way that this lanky teenage boy could have so much strength, that he can make me struggle to breath. "Your hurting me" I gasped

"I'm so sorry" he whispered sadly, I felt him open his mouth his cool breath on my neck. I wasn't sure about what he was going to do, but somehow I new it was going to be bad. I tried to push him off of me, he seemed to get made; he started to growl. He was growling like a animal no human should ever sound like that.

Suddenly the wooden door to the men's bathroom door flung open with a bang and Edward's hard body was hauled off of me. I fell to the green tile floor, my hand clutching onto my chest trying to catch my breath. I looked up to see Emmett an jasper holding there brother back against the wall, as Edward struggled to get away from them. Edward's eyes were now pitch black, he was hissing and growling, trying to get out of his brother's grasp.

"Get out of here" Emmett said sternly "Go home" I nodded and hurried out of there. But as I made my way out of the door, I noticed that the bathroom door was hanging off its hinges. I brushed it off; all I wanted to do was get home, and away from Edward.

I pulled out a cigarette and lit it with my Zippo as I made my way threw the parking lot, and hurried to my trunk. I let in a deep breath trying to calm myself, to catch my breath. I took in shaking breaths as I leaned my head onto the headrest, of the old worn seat of the trunk.

I couldn't get my thoughts straight, the events that had just happened; were all running together. The whole time through Biology it looked as if Edward was disgusted at me and maybe wanted to beat the shit out of me. And when he pushed my against the men's bathroom wall, I thought maybe he was going to kick my ass; but he didn't.

He touched me, he was nuzzling my neck with his head placing his ice cold hands onto my cheeks rubbing his thumbs gently onto my cheek. He was acting like a lover; he was touching and caressing me. I liked it I really liked it; I was as if he was hypnotizing me, with his gently touches. His touches aroused me, making me feel things that I had never felt before.

I was suddenly brought out of my thought by loud yelling from the parking lot, a few feet away a sliver Volvo was parked. And what surrounded the car, were all the Cullen's. Edward looked down in shame as he leaned against the car, Alice held onto his waist and she took he pale hand rubbing his shoulder. Rosalie was screaming at him, I could really understand what she was saying, but there were a few words that I caught.

'You could have ruined everything!' 'What were you thinking' She spat.

Emmett tried to sooth her by grabbing onto her waist but she pushed him off, Emmett gave out a big sigh; he crossed his arms as she watched his girlfriend grill Edward.

"What the hell?" I questioned to myself, once those words left my mouth; all of the Cullen's eyes came to me sapphire ones. It was as if they had heard me, but there was no way that they could, I was to far away. Known of them were blinking, there faces were hard but there eyes all held something different. There eyes all held different emotion guilt, understanding, pity, and anger.

"There is something not right about that family" I whispered taking in a long drag, as I watched them look away.

I watched as Edward was pushed in the Volvo by Edward, the rest of the family smoothly went in as well; the pulled out of the parking spot and sped out of the lot.

There were so many questions that had to be answered. How could Edward hold me back with so much strength that could cause pain in my chest, and make me lose my breath? How did his brothers no where he was? How could a human make all of those noises? There were so many questions that arose in those few moments ago, I wanted answers.

And I was going to get them.

**Note: Hey there guys I want your input-and do you want a love scene in this story let me know, I'm really good at those. Oh do you want Jacob black in here like a love triangle. Please read and review. There are picture of my characters in my profile. And all the characters in this story look like the characters in the new twilight movie. And if you don't like that TOUGH NOOGIES!**


End file.
